A Pair of Cats
by Thiaf
Summary: PWP. Shishiou has been assigned to go to the front lines. Before he leaves, the saniwa wants to make sure they have a private moment.


Disclaimer: I don't own Touken Ranbu.

* * *

 **A Pair of Cats**

It all started when the saniwa heard Shishiou meowing. She faced the door of his room.

"Shishiou?"

He said nothing at first, but then he responded.

"Gramps?"

"I am coming in," she slid open the door.

Shishiou was resting his back against the wall. He wore only his undershirt and pants. The grey cat he was talking to sat near him.

Both of them were unsure about how to continue the conversation, so the cat walked to her.

"He was hungry," he pointed to an empty dish near his futon. "I got him scraps from the kitchen."

The cat meowed and rubbed his face against her legs. When she didn't respond, the cat wandered out of the room in search of more treats.

"That is kind of you," she sat beside him.

Shishiou was named after the lion. Unsurprisingly, he inherited feline traits and had an affinity for them. Sometimes she saw him staring at birds far too long, he made 'gao' sounds when he was bored and when they made love, he would bite the back of her neck, like a tomcat.

She instinctively rubbed her neck. There were no sore spots for her to soothe.

"Is your neck stiff?" he was offering a massage.

"It is fine," she said. "Why are you in your room? You are usually outside."

"It's too hot today," he tugged at his shirt's strap. His shirt rose enough to expose his waist.

"By the way, I am planning on sending you and others to the front lines," it was time she revealed her reason for coming here.

"Oh!" Shishiou's face lit up in excitement. "Am I the captain?"

She shook her head. Kousetsu Samonji would be the leader, as he needed more experience in battle.

"But," she clasped her hands around one of his. "It means you will be away for some time."

His expression changed. He understood the full meaning of her words. Shishiou lifted her hands up to his face. He kissed her palms. No words needed to be said between them. They had exchanged enough goodbyes to know how they felt about being separated again.

"I'll fight extra hard so I can come back soon."

"Do not injure yourself by doing that," she kissed his cheek.

"I won't," he smiled. "I promise."

Warmth emanated between them. The hunger within her had to be satisfied. She placed her hand on his chest and started rubbing his skin. He arched his back and gasped when her fingers circled his nipple.

She leaned into his ear.

"Please stay quiet," she rarely restrained his pleasure, but she wanted this experience to be something they would remember. Humans like her only lived a fraction of a sword's lifetime, so every moment she spent with them was precious.

She pulled the hem of his shirt up, revealing his muscles. Although Shishiou was slim, he was built as a warrior should be. She placed the shirt's hem on his lips. Shishiou looked at her, uncertain.

"I want you to hold this for me. Do not make a sound."

Shishiou opened his mouth. She inserted his shirt between his teeth. She withdrew her fingers and stroked his hair.

"Be a good boy and I will reward you later," her fingers trailed down his chin, his neck, his chest and then to his abdomen.

Shishiou tensed up when she bent down and started kissing and licking him. Her tongue followed the contours of his muscles. His flesh had the strength that protected their history. She wanted him to know that the power he possessed was loved and admired by her.

He was making muffled sounds through his shirt. His erection was pushing against his pants and he reached out to stroke himself.

The saniwa straightened herself to watch him.

Shishiou pushed his pants down to expose his cock. He wrapped a hand around his erection and started stroking himself. Precum started leaking from his tip. The liquid slicked his entire cock within a few seconds.

She licked her lips. Her eyes wandered upward.

His face was flushed and his eyes had a wanton, begging look. He wanted to do so much more with her. That stirred the desire within her; she had played with him long enough.

She pulled his shirt out of his mouth. She patted his thigh.

"Let us go to bed."

The saniwa stood up first. She offered her hand to him, which he took to stand up. Before she turned towards his futon, Shishiou hugged her, pressing their warmth together. Shishiou once said he wished he was taller. She, however, liked that they could look each other eye to eye, as they were now.

She brushed his bangs away from his face to see both of his grey eyes. Then she knew, and could see, that he would be hers forever.

He bent down to her breasts, but then he moved lower and wrapped an arm around her waist and thighs. In one quick motion, Shishiou was carrying the saniwa over his shoulder.

"Oh! Shishi-"

He patted her behind.

Her face flushed. She knew he was grinning at her surprise.

"The nue's heavier," Shishiou walked them over to the futon. He laid the saniwa on her side. He positioned himself so she was underneath him.

She turned her head to look up at him. Shishiou took that moment to take his shirt off. She stared as he arched and straightened himself. He tossed his shirt aside.

"Master," Shishiou licked his lips. "Do you have anything to say?"

She did not utter a word. A boldness stirred in her. She pulled the front of her kimono apart and started to caress her bare breasts.

"I want you to take me, like it is the last time we will ever see each other."

Shishiou eyed her chest. He reached down and gently squeezed a breast. She gasped as a wave of pleasure flowed from her chest. But as she enjoyed the sensation, Shishiou took his hand off her. He smiled at her.

The saniwa looked back up at him, with a desperate plea.

"What do you want me to do?" he pointed at himself.

How could he deny her here? Now?

"I want you to make love to me, Shishiou."

He still did not touch her. He pressed his lips together to hold back his mirth. Shishiou leaned towards her, just inches away from her ear.

"Your servant needs simpler words to understand," the warmth of his breath made her shudder. He was so close, yet so far away.

"Fuck me, Shishiou."

"I'll do as Master says," Shishiou turned her onto her back.

Shishiou wasted no time. He untied her obi and pushed her kimono apart. Shishiou kissed her belly and continued to lay kisses downward. Each tender touch made her grow in heat.

Shishiou looked at her panties.

"You're wet, Master," he ran a thumb up and down her clothed nub.

Each touch made her more sensitive, and pleasure began to build inside of her.

Shishiou removed her panties. Then he began to kiss and lick her lower lips.

She pressed her head against the pillow and let her moans escape her throat. Every little bit of contact he made with her sent a shock of ecstasy through her. She placed a hand on his hair and pressed her thighs against his head. He was right where he belonged.

Shishiou was more than happy to indulge her. He sucked her nub. He always looked forward to pleasuring her; she possessed a special smell and taste. Watching his strong and beautiful saniwa squirm in euphoria because of him made his human existence worthwhile. Shishiou knew, with her sounds and tensing body that she was close to her climax. He shifted down to her entrance. He kissed her there, and then pushed in his tongue.

She pressed Shishiou as close as she could to her as she stiffened up and came. She let the pulses of pleasure consume her, until her whole body relaxed and she started breathing, panting again.

Shishiou withdrew his tongue. He knelt between her legs to look at his work.

She had no care for her presentation or dignity. She could still feel the lingering touches of his tongue inside of her. She starred up at him, with half opened eyes. Shishiou licked his fingers in the meantime.

"We're only half way there, Master," he pushed his pants down.

Every part of her was relaxed, but she bit her lower lip as she watched Shishiou stroke himself. They always wanted more from each other; they were insatiable.

She slowly sat up. Shishiou pushed her sleeves off her arms. His fingers left goosebumps on her skin. She was extra sensitive to touch right now.

His hand then ran up her arm. He traced her collarbone and then his fingers followed the curve of her breast. He leaned forward to kiss her breasts. He licked her nipple and rubbed it with his thumb to make it hard. Then he started to suck it.

"Shishiou...," it took all her strength to stay upright. Her pleasure was already building up again. She could feel it pulsing within her.

He latched off her nipple and looked up at her, face flushed and all.

"I need you...inside of me," the saniwa lay down. She rolled over, pressing her belly against the futon. She rested the side of her face against his pillow. She wanted him in her, to fill her whole.

How could he deny her, when she presented herself like that? Shishiou straddled her hips and positioned her. And then she felt his cock slowly enter her. She initially tensed at the sensation, but then she relaxed and shuddered when he was fully inside of her.

"I'm going to start moving," Shishiou started with short thrusts. He experimented with different angles to find that place...

A cry escaped her lips when he found her sweet spot.

Shishiou only smiled. It was amazing feeling the warmth and wetness of his master. He wanted to finish soon. They were both near their end. He focused on pounding her, where she lost all her senses.

She moaned into her pillow, as Shishiou fucked her vigorously. Each thrust sent a surge of heat throughout her. Every time one of her warriors bedded her, she was reminded how much they loved each other. She clenched around Shishiou as she came again.

Feeling her tighten around him made his cock throb. Shishiou pressed himself against her and bit her shoulder.

She gasped as Shishiou came and his hot seed splattered in her. She felt trails of it travel down her thighs.

They panted together, so close to each other, for what seemed like minutes.

Finally, Shishiou pushed himself up and pulled himself out of her. He lay on his side. The saniwa also lay on her side, so they could spoon together. They listened to each other breathing, knowing they had exchanged all of their passion between each other.

"Shishiou, I have been wondering about something," she placed her hand over the teeth marks. "Why do you bite me like this?"

"Since you have a lot of lovers," he said. "I want to give you something you can remember me by... I'll stop if you don't like it."

"I am fine with it," now that she knew his reason, she accepted the biting as his sign of affection.

The mark would stay there for days. She would have to hike up her kimono to hide it, but she did not mind.


End file.
